When Valentines Come
by winechii
Summary: Apa yang Marisa lakukan ketika Valentine tiba? fic special Valentine, Ko-mari. Oneshoot. RnR please? OwO


winechii datang lagiii~ #plakk

fic Winechii yang ketigaa~ special fic kali ini adalah tentang salah satu pairing favoriteku, Ko-Mari/Kourin (rinnosuke)Xmarisa. sebenernya sih buat ini udah lama, tapi karena temanya begini jadi yah... submitnya hari ini deh, mumpung waktunya pas! hehehhe XD

selamat membaca semua~

all chara (c) ZUN

fic pure made by Winechii

**WARNING : sepertinya banyak typo, dan bahasa Jepang yang aneh bin Ngaco :P**

.

.

.

KourinXMarisa fanfiction

.

.

**When Valentines Come**

.

.

.

Aku menatap pelan langit segar fajar saat itu. Kututup mataku perlahan dan menghela nafas panjang. Kucoba yakinkan diriku untuk melakukannya lagi kali ini. Kegagalan di tahun-tahun sebelumnya takkan membuatku berhenti berharap. Kurasa...

_semoga kali ini aku berhasil..._. Aku menggenggam sebuah bingkisan berisikan coklat buatan tangan. Ya. Hari ini adalah hari valentine. Waktunya bagi pada wanita untuk memberikan coklat pada orang yang mereka sayang.. termasuk... pria yang disukai. Dan inilah yang aku lakukan.

Aku mengambil sapu terbangku dan menaikinya. Kugenggam erat bingkisan coklat itu agar tidak jatuh. Kurasakan jantungku berdebar begitu keras.

"ah, _O-kami-sama_... _tasukete yo_...¹" bisikku, seakan itu adalah do'a, lalu aku mulai terbang perlahan. Tiba-tiba sebuah boneka muncul dihadapanku. Shanghai. Boneka kesayangan Alice itu menghadangku dengan membawa sebuah kertas bertuliskan, "_matte_!_ Ikimasu ga arimasen_.²" _Oh carp_! Gangguan muncul lagi.

"Marisa~." Terdengar seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Alice. Pupetter satu itu selalu saja menggangguku setiap kali valentine datang. Aku mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya dan kembali melaju.

"Marisa! _Matte yo_!³" serunya dari belakangku.

_ugh! Kenapa dia harus mengikutiku sih?_. Aku semakin mempercepat laju sapu terbangku, tapi dia masih saja mengikuti. "Marisa~ aku ada sesuatu untukmu!" seru Alice. Dan kurasa aku tak peduli dengan hal itu, karena hari ini aku pasti akan jadi bahan rebutan lagi, oleh mereka, Alice dan Patchouli. Aku langsung mengeluarkan sebuah _spell card_ dari _apron_-ku dan mengarahkannya pada Alice.

"_gomen_⁴ Alice! Tapi kali ini aku tidak mau gagal! Cold inferno!" seruku. Tiba-tiba kabut putih muncul dan menghalangi pemandangan disekitarku dan Alice.

"Artful Sacrifice!" seru Alice, beberapa boneka yang dilemparnya meledak ke berbagai arah, menghilangkan kabut yang aku buat, "huh? Marisa?" ujarnya setelah mengetahui aku sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"pasti dia kabur lagi deh." Seru Alice lalu kembali terbang untuk mencariku.

Merasa keadaan sudah mulai aman aku keluar dari semak-semak di Magic of Forest. Kuharap dia tidak mengejarku lagi. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang amat penting untukku, dan entah kenapa aku berharap cukup banyak pada hari Valentine ini.

"Marisa? Itu kau kan?" aku langsung menoleh ke asal suara. _Astaga? Patchy!._ "ah kebetulan, aku baru saja mau pergi ke rumahmu. Ternyata kita malah bertemu disini, tak kusangka keberuntungan sedang menyapaku hari ini!" ujarnya riang.

_Ya, keberuntungan bagimu, kesialan bagiku..._

"ng, tapi Patchy. Hari ini aku sudah ada urusan lain, jadi aku harus pergi sekarang. Dah~" ujarku lalu terbang meninggalkannya.

"ah! _Matte_³ Marisa!" serunya. Kelihatannya dia terbang dan mengejarku. _Oh tidak, ini akan jadi buruk!_. Aku kembali mempercepat laju sapu terbangku. Untung saja kecepatan terbang Patchouli itu lambat, jadi aku bisa dengan mudah memperlebar jarak dengannya.

"Five Elements : Philosopher's Stone!" seru Patchouli dari kejauhan.

"waaaa!" aku yang kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Patchouli mencoba menghindar, tapi serangan Patchouli terlalu banyak dan membabi buta. Dan hasilnya, kini aku terperangkap bersama Alice dan Patchouli (lagi).

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan pelan ke rumah. Satu hari jadi bahan rebutan mereka berdua memang amat sangat tidak mudah. Aku menjatuhkan tubuh lelahku ke atas kasur. Seluruh badanku sakit gara-gara ulah mereka berdua. Aku melirik jam meja di sebelah tempat tidurku. 23.30 malam. Benar-benar sudah terlambat. _Dia pasti sudah tidur_. Batinku. Aku meraih topiku dan mengambil bingkisan coklat yang kutaruh di dalam topi penyihir hitam kesayanganku. Aku memandangi sebentar bingkisan yang kubuat setengah mati untuk kuberikan padanya itu, lalu memeluknya erat, erat sekali.

Entah sudah kesekian kalinya aku gagal untuk memberikannya. Entah sudah kesekian kalinya aku melewatkan hari penting ini. Entah sudah kesekian kalinya aku tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya lewat coklat buatanku.

Aku merasakan wajahku panas, air mataku keluar tanpa aku minta. Aku menangis lagi. "aku ini cengeng ya...".

Aku kembali menyimpan bingkisan itu dan menjatuhkan kepalaku ke atas bantal. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Mengeluarkan seluruh emosi yang kumiliki ke dalam tetesan air mata yang keluar membasahi bantalku.

"kenapa harus begini terus..." bisikku di sela-sela tangisanku.

"Marisa? Kau menangis?" ujar seseorang dari balik pintu. Aku mengangkat wajahku ketika aku mendengar suara itu. "waaa! Ko-kourin... kok.. k-kau.." seruku kaget ketika mendapati dirinya membuka pintu kamarku. Dengan cepat aku langsung menghapus air mataku. Aku selalu tidak ingin terlihat cengeng dihadapannya.

"ah, maaf aku masuk ke sini tanpa izin, ng... sebenarnya tadi siang aku ke rumahmu, tapi karena kau tidak ada yah... entah kenapa hari ini aku agak sedikit menghawatirkanmu, jadi aku kesini..." ujarnya. Aku memandang kourin. Telinganya sudah merah, kelihatannya dia malu.

"aku membuatmu kaget ya? Maaf.." ujarnya lagi sambil mengusap lembut kepalaku seperti yang ia biasa lakukan jika bertemu denganku.

Aku menarik lengan bajunya pelan dan menyandarkan kepalaku padanya. "aku senang kau datang, kourin.." bisikku. Kurasakan kedua tangannya memeluk lembut tubuhku. Hangat sekali. Entah mungkin karena Kourin mendengar apa yang kubisikkan sehingga dia memelukku, aku tidak tahu, hanya saja aku senang sekali.

Aku melirik jam meja. 23.55 malam. Masih sempat!. Aku melepaskan pelukan Kourin dari tubuhku. "a-ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan!" seruku tanpa ragu. Kourin menatapku, "tumben." Ujarnya.

"ja-jangan salah paham! Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kok!... ha-Happy Valentine.." ujarku sambil memberikan bingkisan coklat buatanku padanya, sekaligus menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah cukup memerah.

"_arigatou_.⁵" Kourin mengambil bingkisan coklat itu dari tanganku dan membukanya. "ini buatanmu, Marisa?" aku menganguk pelan. Kourin mengambil sebuah coklat dari bingkisan itu dan memakannya. "_oishi_~⁶." Serunya.

"eh, benarkah? _Yokatta_⁷! Aku berusaha keras untuk membuatnya syukurlah kalau kau suka!." Seruku.

Kourin tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelahku. "kau tahu Marisa, jika ada seorang perempuan memberikan coklat buatannya sendiri ke seorang laki-laki, itu artinya ia menyatakan perasaan cintanya. Lalu ketika sang laki-laki menerima dan langsung memakannya dihadapan sang perempuan, itu artinya perasaan cintanya di terima dengan senang hati." Ujar Kourin sambil terus memakan coklat buatanku. Entah kenapa pernyataan Kourin barusan membuat wajahku makin panas.

"aku kan memang suka padamu..." bisikku.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu, Marisa?" tanya Kourin. Aku menggeleng pelan. Sepertinya pernyataan cinta yang sesungguhnya akan kukatakan lain waktu saja. Untuk sekarang ini, kurasa hanya berduaan dengannya seperti ini pun sudah cukup. Yah, yang penting berduaan kan?.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

02-14-2012, Happy Valentine all~!

Note :

Bagi yang tidak tahu bisa lihat artinya disini ya~ :D

_O-kami-sama_... _tasukete yo_... = Tuhan, tolong aku

_matte_!_ Ikimasu ga arimasen_. = tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu.

_Matte yo__/__ matte_= tunggu

_Gomen_= maaf

_Arigatou_= terimakasih

_Oishi_= enak

_Yokatta_= syukurlah / mengucap syukur.

RnR?


End file.
